FF VII: The TRUE Ending!
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: What kind of an ending was THAT! Man, the PSX ending reeks! There was so much left out! Sure, they showed what happened to Red XIII, but what about everybody else! I decided to make up my own version of what happened after the demise of Meteor.


**Disclaimer**  
  
Final Fantasy is the property of Squaresoft. The fanfic you're about to read is not an official ending to the game. Since I wasn't satisfied with the ending, I decided to create my own version of what happened after the world was saved. Have fun reading!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
FF VII: The TRUE Ending!  
  
by Bleeding Wings  
  
  
  
As the blinding sun began to crack through the mountains to begin a new day, eight mighty warriors stepped out of the Highwind II and stood before what use to be a metropolis known as Midgar. Once, it use to be the most powerful city in the world. Now it's a lifeless ghosttown that felt the wrath of Meteor's demise. Tired and beatened, the crazy eight laid their eyes on the ruined city as a sign of true victory as they stood in the grassy plains. Feeling the nightmare was finally over, Cloud rested the tip of his Ultima Weapon into the ground and rested his hands on the handle of the sword.  
  
"It's over. It's finally over," Cloud said. As he felt the wind blow against his face, he felt a great sense of relief surge through his veins. Tifa took Cloud's hand into hers, feeling her fingers wrap around his. Cloud turned his mako-glowing eyes to Tifa's lovely eyes and smiled.  
  
"Aeris did it. She saved us from total annihilation," Cloud said.  
  
"We all did it," Tifa said softly. Cloud felt a warm sensation as he saw Tifa give him that lovely smile as she did when they were on a date at Gold Saucer. The others felt a great sense of relief as well as they felt how fresh and tranquil the day was, opposite of what happened when they faced Seraph Sephiroth and Meteor.  
  
Everyone felt peace once again. Everyone except Cid Highwind. Making a fist, Cid grinded his teeth and made a growl. Cid could no longer keep the question inside.  
  
"NOW WHAT?!?"  
  
Their peaceful moment was completely interrupted by that one very important question. Everyone except Valentine turned their attention on the foul-mouthed pilot.  
  
"What do you mean, Cid?" Caith Sith asked.  
  
"Yeah. What crawled up your ass?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"What the f%$# do we do now? Meteor's reduced to cinder, Sephiroth's resting well in Hell, and the Earth can finally be at peace. But what about us? What are we gonna do now that it's all over?" Cid asked. What Cid brought up made some of them rub their chins.  
  
"Hmmm... that's a good question. We haven't really pondered on that since all that was on our minds were bringing down Sephiroth and saving the world," Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah, likewise," Tifa said, letting out a light giggle.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe I didn't think about that," Barret said.  
  
After a minute of silence, Red XIII decided to be the first to answer the question.  
  
"Well, I know what I'm gonna do today. Starting today, I'm going to find myself a mate. There's no way I can be the only one of my kind here. I, Nanaki, son of Seto, shall keep the bloodline alive and well!" Red XIII announced.  
  
"Awright! Good for you, Red XIII!" Cloud said.  
  
"YEAH! That feline babe has got to be out there for ya!" Yuffie said.  
  
"Hey, Barret! How about you?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well, I gave it a little thought even before I started Avalanche. I'm gonna run for Mayor of North Corel! When I pick up Marlene from Kalm, I'm gonna help everybody there put North Corel back into shape. They won't be as judgmental about me as the last time after saving North Corel from a runaway train. If I win the candidacy for mayor, I'm gonna make coal the best damn fuel in the world again!" Barret announced. Everyone except Valentine patted Barret on the back for such a plan.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make a great mayor. You were one helluva leader when you were head of Avalanche," Tifa said.  
  
"Thanks, Tifa," Barret responded. As Tifa turned her head to the left, she noticed Caith Sith staring with grief at what use to be Midgar. They all saw how depressed Cait Sith looked and they felt his pain. Tifa gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're sorry about what happened to Midgar. Losing all your friends and all. We are so sorry..." Tifa said. Standing on his huge Mog, Cait slowly turned his head towards Tifa.  
  
"Thank you, Tifa. It's going to take a long time for such pain to heal, but I'm gonna try my best to live my life to the fullest. Why bother looking into the past when we should set our eyes forward? I'm going to continue working at Gold Saucer. But this time, there's an executive position for me available, thanks to Dio. If I get the position, I can get all of you free tickets! And you can have fun to your heart's desire!" Cait Sith said. Everyone was happy to hear Cait Sith stay on the optimistic side.   
  
Valentine, however, didn't let out any reaction at all. All he did was stare aimlessly toward the north.  
  
"Hey, Cid! Why don't you answer your own question? We'd like to know what you'll do with the rest of your life," Barret said. Glad to be up at bat, Cid Highwind stood in front of the others and stood up high with great pride. The wind blew Cid's scarf over his shoulder as he was about to make his announcement about his future plan.  
  
"I definitely know what I'm gonna do when I head back to Rocket Town. I'm gonna resurrect the flying academy known as Top Gun! I know I'm not the only one who dreams about having a pair of wings and soaring into the skies and outer space! When those future cadets seek my wisdom, I'm gonna turn those f#&@in' pigeons into BLOODHAWKS! Of course, they won't be as good as yours truly, but they'll do their damnest. You can count on it!" Cid annoucned. Awed by Cid's big plan, everyone except Valentine congradulated Cid for thinking up such a plan.  
  
"Hey, old man! Are ya gonna marry Shera?" Cloud asked Cid. Cloud's question made Cid look away from him and had his face turn 2 shades of red.  
  
"O-of course not! Why would I want to get involved with a piece of crap like her?" Cid blurted. Cloud chuckled, knowing Cid was in denial.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie! How about you? Got any plans for yourself?" Cloud asked. After waiting a few seconds, there was no response from Yuffie. Cloud looked around, thinking she might be hiding behind one of the others. However, there was no sign of her within the group. The others looked around as well, but none of them could find her, either. Feeling a sense of Deja Vu, Cloud felt his heart sink. Quickly, he searched through his pockets.  
  
There was no materia in his pockets.  
  
Frantically, the others searched through their pockets as well.  
  
No materia.  
  
Then they searched through their armors and weapons with materia slots.  
  
No materia!  
  
"S#@%! ALL OUR F*@$IN' MATERIAS ARE GONE... AGAIN!!" Cid shouted. Everyone (except Valentine) lost their cool when let the sly one steal all their materia yet again. An engine sound rivved from a small hill nearby. Everyone turned to where the engine sound was coming from. Who they saw was Yuffie on a hover-cycle. Right behind her was a huge sack of materia, which was well-secure.  
  
"THANKS FOR THE MATERIA, YA SUCKERS! SINCE YOU WON'T BE NEEDING THESE BABIES ANYMORE, I'M GONNA TAKE THEM ALL TO WUTAI AND HELP IT BECOME A GREAT ISLAND ONCE AGAIN! MY FATHER'S GONNA NEED THE MATERIA MUCH MORE THAN YOU DO!!" Yuffie shouted.  
  
"GIVE US BACK OUR MATERIA, YUFFIE!!" Cloud screamed, grinding his teeth. Hearing Cloud's voice, Yuffie began to blush.  
  
"YOU CAN COME TO MY LITTLE ISLAND ANY TIME YOU GUYS WANT IF YOU WANT YOUR MATERIA BACK! AND CLOUDY-POOOO.... YOU CAN COME TO MY CRIB ANY TIME YOU WANT! IF YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH ME.... I'LL MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD! LATER, STUD-MUFFIN!" Yuffie blew a kiss to Cloud and drove off towards the rising sun. All the guys except Valentine patted Cloud on the back and ruffled his hair, calling him names like "Ladies' Man" and "Chick-Magnet." Caught off-guard by Yuffie's behavior towards him, Cloud blushed a little.  
  
"Man, every girl you meet gets the hots for ya!" Cait Sith said.  
  
"Maybe you should make being a gigilo your career," Barret said jokingly.  
  
Tifa wasn't happy about what Yuffie said one bit.  
  
"Yuffie, if you dare lay a hand on Cloud, I'm gonna give YOU a can of 100% Whoopass like we did to the Turks!" Tifa growled, picturing herself strangling Yuffie.  
  
Cloud and the others realized that Vincent Valentine was silent the whole time. Vincent stood far away from the others, looking down the direction where Crater was located. Rather than look happy about defeating Sephiroth once and for all, Valentine looked saddened by it. Cloud began to walk to Vincent to see what was wrong.  
  
"Man, how can he stomach that guy? He gives me more nightmares than Sephiroth himself," Cid whispered to Barret.  
  
"Tell me about it. Next thing you know, he might end up as Sephiroth's successor," Barret whispered back.  
  
"Come on, guys! Show Vincent some respect. He played a vital role in stopping Sephiroth from bringing his plans to full effect," Tifa said.  
  
"I'm with her. Sure, he may be creepy, but he's one of us," Red XIII said.  
  
Cloud stood next to Vincent, whose eyes slowly looked down to the willows being blown by the light wind. Cloud looked to Vincent and gave him eyes of concern.  
  
"What's up, Vincent? You haven't said a word since Cid spoke up. Do you have any plans for yourself?" Cloud asked. Vincent still kept his eyes low.  
  
".... What am I to do. Even though we won the war, Cloud, I still lost. I lost two very important people, SOLDIER. I lost Lucretia many years ago before Hojo tampered with my DNA. She was the only woman I ever loved, and Hojo turned her into one of his guniea pigs! Hojo may be killed by my hands, but that won't bring Lucretia back.  
  
"Now I lost another important person in my life: Sephiroth. I learned that when Hojo experimented on my dear Lucretia, she was already pregnant. That Jenova DNA was injected into Lucretia's unborn son.... my son...," Vincent said.  
  
Cloud and the others were completely shocked by Vincent's very news. None of them ever imagined that Vincent was the biological father of the most heartless warrior to ever live.  
  
"Now... I have no one. I don't have a home to head to. I don't even have anyone to live my life with. I... I have no future," Vincent said. Cloud lightly placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"We're your family now, Vincent. No matter where you go, no matter what you choose to do, we'll always be there for one another. Don't you forget that," Cloud said. Touched by his words, Vincent let out a little smile.  
  
"Thank you, Cloud. Thank you.... my brother." Feeling the wind against his back, Valentine began to walk off throughout the plains.  
  
"Hey, Vincent! What do you plan on doing?" Cloud asked. Hearing Cloud, Vincent turned around to face him.  
  
"Just because Meteor is destroyed does not mean that all of Earth is guaranteed peace. Evil still lurks in this world, Cloud. You guys may want to settle down, but I'm still going to hunt evil down to the very end," Vincent answered, patting on one of his holstered special firearms called Death Penalty. Vincent turned around and headed towards the direction of the Chocobo Ranch.  
  
"I should have known that Vincent would choose to be a bounty hunter. That suits Valentine perfectly," Barret said.  
  
As everybody said their goodbyes to one another, all of them went their separate ways to begin their new lives. As for Cloud and Tifa, they walked together rather than go their separate ways like the others did.  
  
"Cloud, I'm worried about what Vincent said earlier. He's right, Cloud. Even though Sephiroth's defeated, there's still evil wondering throughout the world," Tifa said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tifa! If we bump into any dark beings, we'll be ready for 'em! Since we brought down Sephiroth, we can bring down anybody!" Cloud said with a smile. Listening to Cloud's voice, Tifa took Cloud's hand into her own.  
  
"That's what I like about you, Cloud. You're so optimistic. No matter what bad things happened, you tend to see the good as well as the bad. I like that," Tifa said. Cloud began to feel his pulse rise a bit as it beat against his neck. As she continued to hold his hand, Tifa stopped at her tracks. Cloud felt Tifa's tug and wondered why she stopped. Reluctantly, Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes.  
  
"Cloud, do you remember that promise you made for me?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yeah. I promised that when I become a SOLDIER, I'd save you whenever you're in danger," Cloud said.  
  
"And you did. Cloud... make another promise," Tifa said softly.  
  
"... of course..." Cloud said.  
  
"Promise me.... that we'll me more than friends... much more..."  
  
Cloud and Tifa could no longer leave their true feelings behind. They took each other into their arms and kissed with great passion. All their doubts about how they'll turn out in the future was thrown right out the window as they continued to share one another through their very lips. They felt even more sensation as they tighten their hold on each other and had their chests press together. From how they shared each other's souls, it seemed that not even Meteor could break them up.  
  
-------------  
  
Five years have passed, and everyone lived up to their plans they made when they were near Midgar. Barret won the candidacy for Mayor of North Corel by a landslide. Through his guidance, North Corel transformed from a run-down city to a metropolis that rivaled that of Midgar.  
  
Cid Highwind took the realm of flying by storm as he had thousands of students come to his Top Gun flying academy stationed near Rocket Town. Cid taught his students so damn well, he helped give birth to the greatest fighter squadron of all time: The Raging Angels.  
  
Red XIII finally found himself a mate, and he thinks she was the best thing to happen since the death of Sephiroth. Red XIII and his mate are still planning on when to bear children, for cubs of their race can be pretty tough to handle.  
  
Yuffie surprisingly gained success when she joined the WMAX news team. Millions would turn on their television sets every morning to watch Yuffie light up the morning and give the latest reports. To many professionals, Yuffie was truly a natural, especially when she wore that red visor.  
  
Aeris was still dead.  
  
Nobody could sink fear into the hearts of evil better than Vincent Valentine. Thanks to Vincent, crime throughout the regions dropped 25%. The criminal underworld knew Vincent's reputation as being one of the most monstrous bounty hunters to walk the planet, and that made them hesitant to lift a gun and cause trouble.  
  
Reeve didn't want to be known as Cait Sith anymore. Hanging up his cat-suit, Reeve now works as one of Dio's executives to keep Gold Saucer up and running. Thanks to Reeve's new ideas for Gold Saucer, the amusement station became better than ever.  
  
As for Cloud and Tifa, they were the happiest of all. The two warriors were happily married and had twin sons: Dirk and Claymore. Tifa was the new headmaster of her sensei's martial arts dojo. Some martial artists would consider her to far surpass her master. Having a passion for swords, Cloud was happy to work as a blacksmith. Cloud also heads his own Kendo fighting hall known as The Strife Academy. Not looking back and keeping their eyes forward, Cloud and Tifa lived happily... at Kalm.  
  
But Valentine's very words never left them. They could never deny that there could be yet another great evil ready show its ugly head and bring doom to their world. But no matter what evil presents itself to the world, the Crazy 8 will be ready.   
  
Always.  
  
  
  
  
THE END..... for now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
